


Work Together, Rest Together

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Set some years later from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: After Minami proposed the idea of working together to create a song for Re:Vale’s anniversary, Sougo accepted the opportunity. With a few years of composing for IDOLiSH7 under his belt, he’s become more confident with creating songs, and getting the chance to work with another composer only continues to fuel his passion. His love for the job had him getting used to falling asleep in the middle of composing. What he hasn’t gotten used to however, is waking up and seeing another fellow composer passed out alongside him.[i7 Rare Pair Week Day 3: Secrets]
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	Work Together, Rest Together

Throughout the past few years, Sougo had gotten used to falling asleep in the middle of composing. One second he’d be staring intently at his laptop screen and tapping his fingers on his desk, along to the beat of his own creation. The next second, he’d be peeling his eyes open but then immediately squeezing them shut once attacked by the rays of the morning sun. What he hasn’t gotten used to however, is waking up and seeing another fellow composer passed out alongside him. 

Minami’s bangs delicately framed his face, partially falling in front of his currently closed eyes. Sunlight streamed in from the window above, the thin curtains only blocking out a small portion of its brightness. The rays shone down, gently caressing them with warmth. 

_“Oh, it’s Natsume-san…”_

Sougo turned on his back and stretched his arms, lifting them over his head. Sluggishly, he dragged himself up to a sitting position. He sat for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the room’s lighting. Just as he lifted his blanket and was about to swing his legs over to the edge of the bed, he whipped his head around. 

“Natsume-san?!” 

Minami stirred, either from the sunlight, from Sougo’s voice, or from both. With a low hum, Minami slowly pushed himself up and lifted his head, his half-open eyes meeting Sougo’s own wide ones. 

The younger man offered a smile. “Ah, Osaka-san, good morning.” 

For a while, Sougo remained frozen. “What…” 

“Oh my, don’t tell me you don’t remember?” Minami lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, brushing out any stray strands. 

Sougo’s eyes shifted to his work table then down to his own body. Quickly, pat his down his own torso, double checking through touch that he really was wearing clothes. Another glance at his table, then at the floor- no signs of any empty alcoholic drinks. 

“What… happened?” Sougo hesitantly asked, his voice turning into a whisper. 

“You fell asleep.” 

“That’s-that’s it?” 

A corner of Minami’s lips turned up in a teasing smirk and he rested his cheek on the back of his fingers. “Did you think something more happened?” 

Sougo shook his head. “No, I was just...confirming.” 

An amused chuckle slipped past Minami’s lips. “Don’t worry, Osaka-san. You really did just fall asleep.” 

Sougo closed his eyes and massaged his temple, leaning his head into the pressure of his fingers. Attempting to blow away the haziness of his morning mind, he focused on whatever he could remember before he completely blanked out last night. 

* * *

_“Osaka-san, are you sure you’re okay?”_

_Sougo nodded, his eyes staying glued to the laptop screen. His left index finger tapped along to the melody flowing through his earphones while he spun his pen in his right hand. After a few seconds, he took out one earbud and handed it to Minami. “I’ll be fine, Natsume-san. We’re so close to finishing this! I’m sure Yuki-san and Momo-san are going to love it!”_

_Minami narrowed his eyes and murmured, “As long as you’re sure you’re fine.” He scooted his chair closer to Sougo’s side, took the earbud, and placed it in his ear. “I have no doubt, however, that they’ll enjoy our little gift.”_

_The two of them stayed up a little more, making final tweaks and finishes._

_“It sounds amazing,” Sougo sighed. “This melody is very fitting for Re:Vale.”_

_“It is,” Minami agreed. After removing his earbud, he faced Sougo and bent forward in a small bow. “Thank you for the hard work, Osaka-san.”_

_“Thank you for taking the time to come over and collaborate with me as well,” Sougo replied, giving a little bow of his own._

_Just as he was about to straighten his back up, his vision started to waver and instead, his body fell forward. Just in time, Minami reached out to catch Sougo. He then stood from his chair, pulling Sougo into a standing position along with him._

_“You should get some sleep,” Minami suggested. “Can you walk over to your bed, Osaka-san?”_

_Sougo’s eyelids started getting heavier, but he felt himself nod. Once the adrenaline that had gotten him through the evening had worn off, his body almost immediately started to go into rest mode. With Minami’s help, he was able to make his way to his bed._

_The next thing he knew, he was lying down on his mattress. Once his head found his pillow, the world turned dark._

* * *

“Ah…” Sougo uttered, finally recalling the events that transpired the night before. “I apologize if I was a burden, Natsume-san.” 

“Not at all,” Minami replied. “In fact, last night was the best sleep I’d gotten in the past few months.” He leaned forward, planting a hand in front, as he tilted his head and locked eyes with Sougo. “Maybe we should do this more often. You’re quite a pleasant...sleeping buddy.” 

Sougo’s currently working braincell took some time to process Minami’s words. “Um…I...” 

Suddenly Minami blew out an ungrateful snort, trying to cover his mouth with his fist. “It was refreshing to have someone to sleep next to. 

“Oh!” Sougo exclaimed. “Yes, it’s nice to have a partner. I’m glad that you were able to sleep well last night though. I wasn’t being a very good host...” 

“Not at all. You’re a great host,” Minami answered. “You were just extremely tired, Osaka-san. It’s normal.” 

Sougo sheepishly placed his hand on the back of his head. “Ah, thank you for your kind words.” After a few moments of silence, he continued, “Um, we’re still keeping our composition as a surprise for Re:Vale, right?” 

“Of course. The gift is still our little secret for their anniversary,” Minami calmly reassured, lightly placing his index finger to his lips. 

“Thank you so much for suggesting the idea, Natsume-san,” Sougo thanked. “I’m really grateful to have gotten the chance to work with you.” 

Minami chuckled. “It was my pleasure working with you as well.” 

“Your work ethic is amazing and your ideas are always so clear! I learned a lot during our time together,” Sougo gushed. “If you don’t mind, would you like to do another collaboration sometime?”

“I would love to,” Minami accepted. “I learned a lot from you as well. However, do try to take a rest when you really need it.” 

With a light laugh, Sougo answered, “I’ll try to work on it.” He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and finally stood and stretched. “Let’s have some breakfast. Would you like anything specific to eat, Natsume-san?” 

“That’s nice of you, Osaka-san, thank you. I’m fine with anything, but let me help too,” Minami offered. 

Sougo shook his head and held up his hands. “No, it’s okay. You’re my guest. Please just relax.” With that, Sougo flashed his ever soft smile and walked off to the kitchen. 

An amused smile tugged on Minami’s lips as he fell back on the mattress and reached for his phone on the bedside table. After unlocking his phone, he went straight to the pictures app, tapping on the most recent photo. 

Minami’s smile widened. A photo of Sougo, with his eyes closed and cheek pressed on his pillow reflected on the screen. One arm was draped over part of the pillow while the other arm was buried underneath. His blanket hugged his shoulders and torso, wrapping the young man up comfortably. 

_“What a cute side he has.”_

With swift fingers, Minami exited the app and locked his phone before putting it back on the table. That will remain his own little secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to do another fic for rarepair week so I picked MinaSou for the "Secrets" prompt on Day 3! I set this a few years later from the canon timeline, since I wanted Sougo to have his own apartment and have had a few years of composing experience already. :D I hope everyone enjoyed reading! (Also I reeeeally want them to compose something together!! ;w;) 
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated! I love hearing everyone’s thoughts! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( [ @bunnymikaaa](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa) )


End file.
